


#7 - “What you did was stupid and dangerous and it scared the hell out of me.”

by elisechoi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:09:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21851980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elisechoi/pseuds/elisechoi
Summary: “What you did what stupid and dangerous, and it scared the hell out of me,” he said. "I told you to keep going forward with the others, but instead you did the complete opposite."
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Reader
Kudos: 195





	#7 - “What you did was stupid and dangerous and it scared the hell out of me.”

To say he was pissed would be an understatement. Levi was absolutely furious. He was outraged. He couldn't believe that you would do something so damn reckless. Making his way to the infirmary where you were currently located, Levi's eyebrows furrowed. A permanent frown was set on his face. Once he reached his destination, he slammed the doors open. Everyone in the room then jumped.

"What the fuck were you thinking?!" Levi's voice boomed. Looking up at the sound of his voice, all you saw on his face was a look of pure rage. You kept silent as you averted your eyes away from his fiery gaze. "Answer me!" he continued to yell. "What. The fuck. Were you thinking, (Y/N)?" Walking up to the bed you were sat in, he then stood in front of you. Slight guilt filled your body when you noticed how he was physically shaking.

Lifting your eyes back up you made eye contact with your Captain. Your voice was raspy when you let out a small, "I'm sorry." His eyebrows raised in disbelief. "You're sorry?" He scoffed. "You're SORRY?" Just then, Hange slowly stood up from her chair across the room while Erwin watched from the doorway. "Levi, you need to calm do-" Spinning around to face her, he raised his voice once more. "Don't fucking tell me to calm down," he deadpanned. Turning back around to face you, he then let out a deep breath.

"Get out," he ordered to everyone in the room. The others just stayed where they were before Levi spoke again, "Do not make me repeat myself." Hange, along with two of the nurses then made their way to the door quietly before they all (Erwin included), left the room, shutting the door softly behind them. The room was filled with a thick air of tension as the two of you stayed silent. 

Bringing his voice to a whisper, Levi finally looked at you again. "Why did you do that?" he asked. "Sir, I-" "Don't call me that. We're alone now." The anger in his voice began to subside as he calmed himself down. You sighed and patted the spot beside you, gesturing for him to sit with you. He walked over slowly and sat down. "Levi.." He stared at you as you began to speak. "Did you honestly expect me to not do anything in that situation?" you asked genuinely. "I wasn't just going to stand there and let you get ripped apart by a Titan," you continued.

Levi then spoke softly, "You disobeyed my orders completely, (Y/N). You could've died. Do you not understand that?" You shook your head at him. "You were going to die, Levi! I mean, look at yourself!" You gestured to his broken arm. "There was no way you could've gotten yourself out of that." His voice then got slightly louder as he snapped back at you, "That Titan slammed you against a tree and you fell fifteen feet! You were left with multiple broken ribs, a broken leg, and a dislocated shoulder! Not to mention the fact that you almost fell into a coma!" He was stressed out, that much you could tell.

His voice dropped down to a whisper. "You've never disobeyed my orders. In the eleven years we've known each other, you have never gone against what I've asked of you," You could hear his voice begin to crack. 'You...You almost died." You placed your hand on top of his gently. Speaking to him softly, you then said, "Yes, I could've. But I didn't. And neither did you. I know I made you upset and I'm sorry about that. " He looked over to you as he flipped his hand over to lace your fingers together before sighing.

“What you did what stupid and dangerous, and it scared the hell out of me,” he said. "I told you to keep going forward with the others, but instead you did the complete opposite." You squeezed his hand as a gesture of reassurance. "I don't want to lose you," Raising your eyebrows you then said, "And I don't want to lose you either. I didn't just save you for my sake, Levi. You are a much more valuable soldier than I am. Your death would've had a bigger impact on humanity than mine would. I knew what the consequences of my action were most likely going to be, and I took the chance. You're not just my lover, you idiot. You're my Captain as well. You're our Captain. I wasn't just going to leave you behind if I knew there was even just a one percent chance that I could save you." 

"Do you know how terrified I was, (Y/N)?" he asked. "It was like I was about to see Isabel and Farlan's deaths all over again, but instead of them, it was you. I felt like I was going to vomit when I saw you take that fall. I could hear your skull crack as you were slammed against the tree, and I could hear your bones snapping once you reached the ground," Levi said sullenly. You turned and placed your forehead against his, taking a hold of his other hand. 

"Hey," you whispered, "I'm still here, aren't I?" you asked. You pulled his head down to place his ear against your chest. "Can you hear that?" you asked. He nodded silently as he listened to your heartbeat. Lifting his other hand to your cheek you continued, "And do you feel that?" you asked, referring to the warmth of your skin. "Yes," he whispered. His eyes began to water before he began to sob silently. You rubbed his back slowly as you leaned yourself back to lay down.

"I'm alive, Levi. And I'm not going anywhere. I'll always be here," you said softly. Continuing on you then said, "We still have to defeat the Titans so we can open that little tea shop you always talk about. We have our entire future ahead of us. A lifetime to spend together. I promised you I would stay by your side for the rest of our lives, didn't I?" you asked him. "I don't plan on dying any time soon, so stop having such grim thoughts, my love. There's no need to think about me dying because I'm still here," You felt your shirt soaking up his tears as they rolled down his cheeks.

As his sniffles began to die down, you heard him mumble, "Don't do it again or I'll be giving you stable duty for the rest of your life instead." You laughed softly and placed both hands on the sides of his face. Leaning into him, you placed a soft, small kiss against his lips. Pulling back, you stared into his reddened eyes. "I love you, Levi." Relief flooded through his body as he finally realized that you were in fact still alive. And you weren't going to disappear. Letting a small smile form on his lips, he then whispered back, "I love you too, (Y/N)."


End file.
